


Mistletoe Kisses (or 5 times James stole a kiss with the aid of mistletoe and 1 time he didn't have to)

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Kisses, Marauders' Era, Mistletoe, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily's courting throughout the years, aided by mistletoe.</p>
<p>based off this prompt:<br/>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/105112435231/imagine-person-b-sneaking-up-on-person-a-and-holds<br/>Imagine Person B sneaking up on Person A and holds an image of mistletoe above them both, kissing them immediately.<br/>(Bonus: This is before they get together.)<br/>(OT3 Option: Person C surprises them by holding it above them and shoving them into a kiss.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses (or 5 times James stole a kiss with the aid of mistletoe and 1 time he didn't have to)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Kudos and comment at your leisure, I love it!

5.  
The group of girls stood outside the Potions class, giggling and chatting while waiting for class. Paper cranes flitted and fluttered above the students’ heads, aided by the wands of a couple of Hufflepuffs. It was a week until Christmas holidays, and the excitement was thick in the air.   
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stood a little ways away, forming their own huddle. “I’m gonna kiss her,” James stated.  
“James,” Remus sighed, frustrated. “You can’t just go kiss her.”  
“Why not, mate?”  
“Well, it’s rude.”   
Both Sirius and James scoffed.   
“Come on, Moony. She knows it’s coming. Prongs couldn’t’ve made it more obvious if he tried. And trust me, he has.” Sirius smiled at James good-naturedly.  
“Doesn’t mean she’s interested,” Remus insisted.  
“Don’t worry mate, she is.” James clapped his hand on Remus’ shoulder before tossing his hair and swaggering his way over to the group of girls.   
“I don’t understand how he’s the charmer of this group,” Remus said, shaking his head. The three boys turned to watch James as he approached the group of girls.   
As James approached the group of girls, he mumbled a spell under his breath. A sprig of mistletoe appeared over the group of girls unbeknownst to them.   
“Hey, Lily,” he murmured as he reached the group. As she turned around, he leaned forward and pecked her swiftly on the lips before pulling back and grinning roguishly. “Mistletoe,” he grinned, before making it disappear, turning on his heel and walking back towards his group. As he swaggered back to his group, he heard behind him “Bugger off, James.” 

4\.   
The Marauders had collectively decided to stay at the school for the Christmas season in order to study for their O.W.L.S. Or at least, that was partly the reason. James had over-heard that Lily was staying at the school, and he convinced his three friends to stay over the holidays with him. But mostly it was to study for exams. Really.  
Which was why they were currently outside by the lake having a snowball fight.  
“Wingardium Leviosa!” James magically flung a snowball at Sirius, hitting him square in the middle of his back.  
“I’ll get you for that!” Sirius cried, diving behind a tree and preparing to retaliate.   
A squeal reached Sirius’ ears and he leaned around his tree to see Peter wiping snow from his hair. “Find cover, Peter!” Sirius cried helpfully.   
“Right, right,” Peter responded shakily, scurrying to find cover behind a bench by the lakeside. Sirius yelped as snow thumped on top of his head and started dripping down his back. Looking up, Sirius saw Remus grinning at him from between branches, wand in one hand and book in the other.  
“Cheater,” Sirius smiled.  
“I don’t recall any rules stating that we have to be on the ground,” he said, raising one brow.   
“Smart arse, then.” Remus just laughed.  
“James Potter, what the hell!” came a shrill voice. Sirius and Remus both leaned out to see what the commotion was.   
A snow-covered Lily stood a few feet from James, hands on her hips and face almost as red as her hair.  
“Sorry! Really, I’m really sorry.” He was biting back laughter as he spluttered an apology. “I didn’t mean to, honestly.” He jogged towards her and started trying to brush the snow off her shoulders. With a devilish smirk, Sirius charged towards the pair, reaching to his pocket and pulling out a photograph along the way. Coming up behind James, he held the photo over his head and cried “Mistletoe!” before shoving James toward Lily. James, who already had his hands on Lily’s shoulders in an attempt to clear the snow, practically fell into Lily. He tightened his hold on her shoulders in order to stabilize himself, and, deciding to take the opportunity granted to him, brought his lips to Lily’s. They stayed in that position for a few seconds before Lily pushed him away, her face now burning red for a different reason.   
“I’m still not going to date you, Potter.”

3.  
This year, James had gone home and taken Sirius with him. As soon as they had arrived home from the train station, both boys had been firmly sat at the table while Mrs. Potter puttered around the kitchen, fixing a snack for the two boys.   
“So tell me. What’s new in the lives of my boys?” She asked as she directed the knife cutting the apple.  
“Oh you know, getting into trouble as usual.”  
“Now, Sirius, I do hope your joking,” Mrs. Potter said warmly, wagging her finger mockingly at him. “James my little angel would never cause trouble.” She had a teasing glint in her eye.  
“Oh mum, come off it,” James chuckled. “We’re not getting into any more trouble than usual, promise.”  
“Good boy,” she said, patting James on the shoulder as she placed two sandwiches and some sliced apples on the table. As James looked up, he noticed mistletoe hanging above his head. He shot an exasperated look at Sirius.  
“Mistletoe, mum,” he stated, pointing upwards. Mrs. Potter glanced up and, while her gaze was averted, James darted up and pecked his mum lovingly on the cheek. “Love you mum.”  
“Love you too, James.” She leaned over and, plucking the mistletoe from the air, held it over her and Sirius’ head. “I see your silent spells are improving. I love you too, Sirius,” she said, and laid a kiss on his cheek as well.  
“Thanks, Mrs. P. Love you,” he mumbled, his face going red as his dark locks fell in his face.  
“My silly boys.”

2.  
James was getting tired of the to-and-fro. Not that he was giving up, he was more persistent than anyone else, but he was running out of ideas to make Lily go out with him. He decided to try a more direct approach.  
And so, it was with some desperation that James approached Lily at lunch the week before Christmas holidays were due to start.   
“Hey Evans,” he called, hands in his pocket. She was leaned over her lunch, one of her friends sitting across from her. James leaned one hip against the table beside her. She looked up at him with some trepidation. She was also getting tired of the toing and froing. James grinned cockily at her.  
“Mistletoe,” was all he said, looking up at the lazily spinning sprig above their heads. A ways down the table, Sirius was slowly spinning his wand in time with the mistletoe, Remus pointedly ignoring them with his nose buried in a book.   
James leaned down and snagged Lily's lips in a kiss. Lily froze at first and then kissed James back for a few seconds before pulling away.  
“Yes Potter?”  
“Will you go out on a date with me?”  
Lily rolled her eyes. “All you had to do was ask.”

1.

“James Potter you get back here right now!” Lily was waving a letter at James, who was standing several feet away.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” James said pre-emptively. He did, in fact, know what she was talking about but hoped feigning innocence would spare him.  
“Don’t play coy with me, I know you told your parents that I was pregnant.”  
“Yes, alright, I got excited and told them! I’m sorry!”  
“We were going to tell everyone together, James!”  
“I know, I know, I really am sorry.”   
“You know, the muggle doctors say you shouldn’t tell anyone until after your three months gone.”  
“Yes, I know, I’m sorry.” Lily looked unconvinced so James swooped in and planted a quick kiss on her lips. “Mistletoe,” he said in explanation, shrugging and pointing at the sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads. “I didn’t even plan that one, honestly.”  
Lily still glared at him, although the intensity had lessened somewhat.  
“I’m still mad at you.”

 

+1

Eight tiresome hours after their admission into the hospital, a screaming baby boy was born. As he lay cradled in Lily’s arms he snuffled and opened his tiny hands, settling down for a nap.   
“He’s beautiful,” Lily whispered, laying a kiss on his head.  
“He really is,” James affirmed. He reached down and kissed Lily thoroughly. “And I didn’t even need mistletoe.”


End file.
